


School Fantasy/Dad's Soccer Star

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foot Fetish, Former Teacher/Student, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Sock Fetish, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai has an encounter with his former teacher, Mr. Fujiyama. Tai and his dad yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Fantasy/Dad's Soccer Star

Tai heads to his old classroom with his former teacher, Mr. Fujiyama walking beside him. He's wearing his Odaiba middle school uniform, green blazer jacket, white dress shirt, gray pants, white socks and usual gym shoes.

Tai was going to go to the Digital World with TK, Kari, Izzy, Sora and the new Digidestined; Davis, Yolei and Cody, but interrupted when Mr. Fujiyama entered the computer room. Tai decides to distract his former teacher as his friends go to the Digital World.

His boyfriend, Matt is practicing with his band. Joe is studying for a major test. Mimi is in NYC and has been worried for Palmon and rest of their partner Digimon. 

Tai walks inside his old classroom with Mr. Fujiyama. Tai notices Mr. Fujiyama still has the same personality. His former teacher and crush is wearing a white shirt, blue pants, light pink blazer jacket and black shoes. Tai tells Mr. Fujiyama about his troubles beginning high school and all the homework he's getting. Tai sits down on one of the desks as Mr. Fujiyama leans against his old desk smiling.

Tai stares at his teacher's bulge and he tells Mr. Fujiyama that he had a crush on him and always wanted to kiss him. Tai is told to stand up and Mr. Fujiyama grabs Tai and kisses him desperately and squeezes both of Tai's butt cheeks as Tai moans between each kiss.

Tai learns that Mr. Fujiyama also had a crush on him too. Tai trails kisses on Mr. Fujiyama on the neck and occasionally biting him. Tai's hand unbuckle Mr. Fujiyama's belt and slips it off. Mr. Fujiyama licks his lips and tells to strip down to his underwear.

Tai strips down to his white briefs as his former teacher caress his growing bulge through his pants. Mr. Fujiyama starts to strip down while gazing at Tai Kamiya who he used to jerk off to in his bedroom at his house. Mr. Fujiyama is left only wearing his pink briefs and black dress socks. He sits down on his chair as Tai gets on his knees and starts sucking on his bulge. Mr. Fujiyama lowers his briefs down his legs and orders Tai to suck his cock which he does hungrily. 

Fujiyama moans and groans as his favorite student sucks his cock. Tai expertly sucks his erect member as he looks up at the ceiling blushing furiously. He grabs onto Tai's brown hair and has his socked feet rub against Tai's erect cock which has pre-cum on the head. Fujiyama goes into his desk drawer taking out a pack of condoms and rips one open with his teeth and hands it to Tai.

Tai lifts up Fujiyama's legs exposing his teacher's ass and begins licking his asshole to his balls. Tai puts the condom and some lube on Fujiyama's hole then slides into his handsome former teacher. Fujiyama cries out in ecstasy as Tai fucks him and he wonders if Tai's dad, Susumu is a good fucker. He holds onto his legs as Tai licks each of his socked feet one at a time from toe to heel. Tai orders Fujiyama to stroke his own cock. Fujiyama strokes his cock and he felt a shiver of pleasure go down his spine as Tai is taking charge and being the teacher.

Tai remembers back when he and his friends returned to the human world at their summer camp. Tai and his friends asked Mr. Fujiyama to take them to Highton View Terrace which he reluctantly accepted. On the bus, Tai was talking about Mr. Fujiyama, thinking he might be a evil Digimon when Fujiyama placed his hands on his students shoulders.

Mr. Fujiyama tickled him causing to laugh hysterically while on the bus. He sat next to his teacher for the rest of the ride to Highton View Terrace. He saw Fujiyama's bulge in his pants. He asked Fujiyama about what kind of underwear he wears. Fujiyama answered Tai briefs of every color. 

Being curious and daring, Tai asked Fujiyama if he can see the colored briefs he's wearing today. Fujiyama agrees unzipping his pants and pulled them halfway down his legs showing his gray briefs and his slightly hairy legs. Before Tai could feel his teacher's bulge, Fujiyama is called to the back cause of other students arguing and he lifts up his pants and leaves his seat. 

After fucking Fujiyama, Tai removes the condom and tosses it into the trash bin. Fujiyama removes his socks and gets towel to wipe off his cum from his chest and asks Tai to cum on his face. Tai cums on Fujiyama's face getting it all over his face and on his glasses too. Tai feels Fujiyama's strong hands holding his butt and takes his cum spilled cock into his waiting mouth. 

Tasting Tai's sweet cum on his tongue gets his cock rock hard again.   
Fujiyama bareback Tai slamming his cock up his student's ass. Fujiyama cums in Tai's hole and then begins fingering Tai as he screams out with passionately. 

Tai wants Mr. Fujiyama to spank him as he'd always wanted his teacher to do it whenever he was noisy in class. Fujiyama has Tai on his lap with his cock pressed against Tai's sweaty chest. Tai sniffs, licks and bite onto Fujiyama's pink briefs as he gets smacked on the butt one after the other. After his spanking, Tai sits on Fujiyama's lap as they kiss and talk. Mr. Fujiyama asks Tai about his dad, Susumu. Tai reveals to Fujiyama that he's with Matt and his dad, Susumu. 

Mr. Fujiyama is thrilled by the news and he asks Tai if he could have sex with his dad, Susumu. Tai tells him that he'll ask him. Fujiyama is happy to try to have a chance to slept with his old friend, Susumu Kamiya. He and Tai have sex on his desk with him on top of Tai till the beginning of the night. He and Tai clean up each other and get dressed and he gives Tai an extra pair of his pink briefs to take home to give to his dad. Tai takes the briefs and puts them in his pocket. Tai kisses Mr. Fujiyama goodbye as he exits his classroom. 

Tai goes home and enters his bedroom and takes off his clothes and puts on a pair of blue briefs, then lays on his bed. Tai takes out Mr. Fujiyama pink briefs he gave him and starts sniffing them while waiting for his dad to come home from work. Tai caresses his bulge through his briefs thinking back to having sex with Mr. Fujiyama and the thought of him and his dad having a one night stand together.

Susumu drives home and he receives a text from his son, Tai telling him that he slept with his former teacher, Mr. Fujiyama and a picture of Mr. Fujiyama's extra pair of pink briefs. Susumu cock twitches with pleasure and can't wait to get home to be with his son and have Tai tell him the details. Susumu was old friends with David Fujiyama when they were in high school. 

Susumu parks the car outside their apartment building and enters his house, toeing of his shoes by the door and enters Tai's room. He sees Tai jacking off while sniffing David's briefs and he quickly unbuckles and unzips his pants pushing them down his legs and steps out of them. He loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt and takes them off leaving them on a pile by his son's dresser. He takes off his black dress socks and then climbs into bed next to Tai.

He and Tai kiss and they rub each other's bulges through their briefs. He's wearing orange briefs and he puts his hand in Tai's briefs playing with his cock and balls. Susumu asks Tai to tell him about his sexual encounter with Mr. Fujiyama. As Tai tells him everything that happened, Susumu's cock shoots out a load of cum onto his son's fingers. He makes Tai shoot his load into his briefs too. Removing their hands from his briefs, Susumu and Tai lick off each other's cum from their fingers while gazing at each other passionately.

Susumu lifts Tai legs up exposing his hole and he slides his erect cock into his son barebacking him as Tai clutches onto his pillows and moaning quietly. Susumu puts his briefs in Tai's mouth to keep from being loud as it's the middle of the night. 

Having his briefs in his son's mouth, Susumu thinks back to when Tai first massaged and licked his favorite pair of socks, the brown toed gray ones.   
He was in his office and had his socked feet up on his desk when Tai came in and asked for his help with homework and they sat on the floor next to one another. He helped Tai with his homework while noticing his precious soccer star staring at his socked feet. He asked Tai to give him a foot massage. As Tai massaged his socked feet, Susumu lowered his pants showing off his briefs and started jacking off as Tai began licking his feet.

Tai stopped briefly and took off his pants leaving Susumu in his briefs with his erect cock out. Tai resumed licking and massaging his feet, Susumu shot his cum on his briefs, thighs and on Tai's hair. He leans forward to lick up the cum from Tai's hair. He was pushed gently onto the floor as Tai licks up his cum from his thighs and then sucks on his cum stained briefs. He explodes a second time on his son's face gasping and breathing in and out from his orgasm. Seeing Tai smile broadly at him made Susumu happy to be his son's father. Susumu grabbed Tai and held his close as they laid down on his office floor cuddling.

After shooting his load in Tai's ass, Susumu collapses onto Tai wrapping their arms against one another and kicking their briefs off the bed. David's pink briefs fall off the bed next to their cum stained briefs. He and Tai fall asleep with Tai whispering to his dad that he loves him and hopes to be one day like him. Susumu smiles pressing a kiss on Tai's cheek then dozes off.

The next morning Susumu gets dress for work putting on David's pink briefs, his black dress socks and garters, white dress shirt, black tie and shoes. He kisses his son before leaving the house. Susumu gets David's number from Odaiba Middle School website. 

During his lunch break, Susumu heads into the bathroom stall and undresses and takes photos of himself in David's briefs and socks and garters. He also takes some of him showing his cock and ass. He texts David and sends the picture to his old friend accepting his invitation to slept together. David replies instantly inviting Susumu to his house on Friday night. Susumu agrees and tells David that he'll give him a good spanking for fucking his precious son, Tai. David blushes furiously and tells Susumu that he can't wait till Friday and tells him that he can keep his underwear. Susumu finishes his lunch break and gets back to work thinking about David and his lovely son.


End file.
